ERRORES
by eva uchiha
Summary: ONESHOT  NejiSaku, un error que se comete en un momento de despiste es lo que ocasiona todo el mal entendido...


**TAChín!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya estoy aki otra vez esta vez con un ONESHOT!!!!!! KMo no había escrito por el momento ninguno pues he decidido poner uno.**

**Espero k os guste!!! Esta vez no es un SasuSaku, he decidido poner un NejiSaku aunke Sasuke si k sale XDXD**

**BSSSSS**

**("…") PENSAMIENTOS**

**0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0… cambio de escena**

0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

"**ERRORES"**

BLANCO VS VERDE

ARREPENTIMIENTO VS DOLOR

Eso era lo único que se podía apreciar en los ojos de esas dos personas que se miraban mutuamente.

Hacía poco que ella le había sorprendido con otra y la tensión era mucha.

-(" Es un mentiroso, si hubiese hecho caso a Lee y me hubiese ido desde un principio…")

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraban la pelirosa y la bestia verde de Konoha en el bosque entrenando cuando a lo lejos vieron acercarse a una pareja.

-Ese no es Neji??- dijo la pelirosa

-Si y viene con Tenten

Ese solo nombre le hizo sentir muchos celos, hacía ya un año que la pelirosa y el genio del clan Hyuga salían aunque ella seguía sintiendo un poco de celos por la compañera de su novio ya que durante un tiempo antes ellos estuvieron saliendo juntos.

-Escondámonos-dijo con ira

-Demo Sakura-san no deberíamos

-Escondámonos-dijo otra vez y lo arrastró junto a ella a unos arbustos cercanos mientras veían como la pareja se paraba justo en el lugar donde ellos se encontraban antes.

- Se puede saber a que hemos venido Tenten??

-Es que quería hablar contigo-dijo la de los moñitos acercándose al portador del byakugan.

-Y de que quieres hablar??-dijo él alejándose

-Sobre nosotros.

_**PINCHAZO**_

-(susurrando a Lee) Como que nosotros?!! Hace bastante tiempo que entre ellos no hay un nosotros!!! Lee que esta pasando aquí?!!

-(susurrando) Etto.. gomen Sakura-san pero no soy yo el indicado para responderle a esa pregunta.

-Lee (enfadada) más vale que me lo cuentes si quieres que tu llama de la juventud no se extinga de un solo puñetazo. Tengo derecho a saberlo diablos!! Es mi novio!!

- (tragando saliva) … esta bien Sakura-san pero no se enfade conmigo por lo que le voy a contar por favor.

- Esta bien Lee, no me enfadaré contigo pero cuéntamelo ya.

- Bien, tu sabes a la perfección que antes de salir contigo Neji salió con Tenten durante un tiempo verdad??

-Como no saberlo-dijo la pelirosa entre dientes

-Pues cuando ellos terminaron Tenten todavía seguía enamorada de Neji pero no hizo nada al respecto por volver con él. Al cabo de un tiempo cuando Neji empezó a salir contigo ello sintió celos y se volvió a acercar a Neji.

-("SERÁ!! Y yo que confiaba en ella y pensaba que era amiga mía..")

-Antes de que diga algo más tienes que saber que Neji te quiere.

-LEE…-dijo ella peligrosamente

- Esta bien, esta bien… lo cierto es que Neji me va a odiar por decírtelo pero creo que tienes derecho, ayer Neji me contó que hacía unos días mientras él entrenaba solo Tenten apareció y lo besó, me dijo que no supo que hacer y que no sabe como pasó pero que al final…

- Que pasó al final Lee??- dijo ella con temor.

-…Sakura-san no creo que…

-Lee, por favor-le suplicó ella

-Terminaron acostándose

-QuÉEE!!!!!!-gritó

Y entonces la pareja que estaba hablando se dio cuenta que no estaban solos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, cara a cara.

-Sakura que haces…-empezó a decir el ojiblanco pero se calló al ver a su novia llorando y con una expresión de dolor-que te pasa??!!

-No lo entiendo, de verdad que no me lo explico…-decía ella

-No te entiendo…

- Como has.. como has podido hacerme esto?!!-le gritó ella- que no te sirvo??!! Soy tan insignificante para ti como para que tu te vaya acostando con otras cualquiera??!!

- Sakura yo…-decía Tenten

-Tenten yo que tu me callaría y tendría la decencia de largarme de aquí antes de que te pegue una soberana paliza.

-…-no supo que decir y desapareció junto con Lee.

-No me quieres Neji?? ES eso?? Por que si no me quieres no hacía falta que…

- NO!!! NO digas eso!! Lo que pasó fue un error, solo eso no significa nada más y…

- Y que Neji?!! Que me vas a decir que lo sientes?!! Que tu no querías hacerlo?!! Que te arrepientes de todo?!! No me sirve Neji-terminó ella de decir ahogada en sollozos y lágrimas.

-Por favor Sakura…

-Lo siento Neji pero no podemos seguir juntos, no veo la razón por la cual hacerlo.

-Pero yo te quiero!!

-Lo siento pero eso no me basta…-y se esfumó

-MIERDA!!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,

Corría por la aldea sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que chocó con alguien.

-Disculpe-fue lo único que ella dijo y se iba a levantar para seguir corriendo cuando una mano se lo impidió.

-Por que lloras Sakura??-le pregunto una voz fría

-Sa-su-ke-kun…-decía ella sollozando, no sabía como actuar, sabía que se estaba mostrando débil pero no lo podía evitar, y así sin más se echó a llorar en el pecho del Uchiha

-Sakura…

-N-neji..-empezó ella

-Que te ha hecho ese??-dijo él muy enfadado, era verdad que era frío pero no soportaba ver llorar a su amiga, desde que volvió ella fue su más incondicional apoyo y con el tiempo se volvieron los mejores amigos y sabía que ella ya no solía llorar por nada, si lloraba es que algo grave había pasado.

-Neji… me ha engañado con otra-dijo por fin

-Será…-masculló él, y la cogió en brazos, en el estado en el que se encontraba era mejor llevarla a su casa, solo podría hacer una tontería y así de un puff desapareció.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,

Se había pasado toda la noche buscándola por todos lados y no la encontró ni siquiera en su casa. Había amanecido y seguía sin aparecer así que decidió ir a casa de sus amigos a preguntar. Hacía algún tiempo que Naruto, Sai y Kakashi vivían juntos aunque el Uchiha también estaba en un principió se largó alegando que mucho tiempo con ellos y se le pegaría la estupidez de alguno.

Cuando llegó a la casa y picó a la puerta esperó pacientemente hasta que el pintor le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Sai

-Que hay Neji??

-Siento molestar pero me preguntaba si no estará por casualidad Sakura con vosotros??

-Espera un momento-dijo y enseguida apareció de nuevo pero con sus compañeros de casa.

-Hey Neji!! Que te trae por aquí??!!-dijo el rubio hiperactivo

-Naruto, Kakashi-él peliplateado solo asintió con la cabeza-pues quería preguntaros si sabíais donde se encuentra Sakura.

-Sakura-cha?? No se supone que tiene que estar contigo??

-Es que hemos discutido y ella se fue, la he estado buscando para que hablásemos pero no la encuentro…

-Habéis roto? Preguntó sin más el pintor

-SAI!!!-dijeron los otros dos, sabían que al pinto r le gustaba su compañera pero no tenía que saberlo Neji.

-Si..-no le importaba que al pintor le alegrara que hubiesen roto, solo quería encontrarla.

-Como?!!-dijo el rubio-que le has hecho??

-Naruto creo que primero tenemos que encontrarla luego ya le preguntas lo que quieras a Neji-dijo el peliplateato

-Esta bien-y con esto último los 4 se fueron a buscar a la pelirosa.

Estuvieron buscándola en casa de sus amigas, todas decían lo mismo "No esta contigo?" , al ver esto se empezaron a preocupar, la pelorosa no aparecía y ya la habían buscado por todas partes.

-Donde se habrá metido??-dijo el pintor

-No sé…-pero de pronto se le prendió el foco-SASUKE!!!!!

-Ehh???-dijeron los demás sin entender.

-Si dattebayo!!! Tiene que estar en casa del teme!! Como no lo he pensado antes.

-Es verdad desde que volvió pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

Y sin esperar nada más se fueron directos a la casa del pelinegro. Cuando llegaron picaron a la puerta y esperaron hasta que Sasuke medio dormido apareció abriéndoles la puerta.

-Dobe que quieres estaba durmiendo, he estado casi toda la noche en vela más vale que sea importante-dijo él enfadado

-TEME Sakura-chan esta contigo verdad??-dijo el rubio esperanzado

-Hmp..-dijo viendo a Neji- si que está pero no quiere ver a nadie y menos a ese-concluyó señalando al Hyuga.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, es muy importante-dijo Neji muy serio, sabía que Sakura era muy amiga del Uchiha pero no le caía nada bien.

-TE estoy diciendo que no te quiere ver, tu sabes lo que le has hecho es normal que no te quiera ver, será mejor que te vallas.

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente y un silencio molesto se hizo entre los presentes, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke pasa algo??-dijo la pelirosa apareciendo detrás del Uchiha-te he oído gritar y…-pero se calló al ver a Neji delante de la puerta.

-Sakura!!! 0///0-dijeron todos menos el Uchiha y es que no era para menos, la pelirosa lo único que llevaba puesto era una camiseta con el signo del clan Uchiha la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Que haces aquí??-le dijo la pelirosa al ojiblanco.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar

-Ya hablamos ayer todo lo que teníamos que hablar, hemos terminado y no hay más que decir que más quieres-le dijo la pelirosa fría

-Quiero que me perdone, yo de verdad que no pude hacer nada, la única verdad es que yo te amo y que no quiero que nos separemos.

-Eso lo dices ahora no?? Y que le decías a Tenten cuando te acostabas con ella??? También le decías que me amabas??

-QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!-gritaron los tres que todavía no sabían porque la pelirosa había dejado al ojiblanco.

-Si

-Como??-dijeron todos

-También decía que te amaba cuando estaba con Tenten

Eso la desarmó, de verdad tenía la poca vergüenza de decirle que mientras se acostaba con otras la amaba, eso era el colmo.

-Esto es el colmo! Como tienes la desfachatez de decir que me amabas mientras te tirabas a otra es que no tienes vergüenza o que?!!-le gritó la pelirosa

-Eras tu-y eso fue lo único que salió de la boca del Hyuga

-Como??-dijeron todos al unísono

-(suspiró) Estaba agotado, acababa de tener un duro entrenamiento y no supe ver que Tenten se había transformado en ti, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y no lo podía arreglar.

-De verdad??-dijo la pelirosa sin creérselo.

-Es la única verdad, la única a la que amo es a ti por eso ayer estaba hablando con Tenten, me enfade mucho cuando vi que no eras tu y le dije que no la quería volver a ver pero ella me buscó y no me pude negar a hablar con ella. Pero entonces tu te enteraste y pasó lo que pasó.

_**SILENCIO**_

Nadie decía nada, todos la observaban, esperando una respuesta de la pelirosa.

-Te creo-susurró

-Como??-dijo Neji

-Que te creo-dijo ella sonriendo

-Te amo-le dijo él una vez la estaba abrazando

-Te amo-dijo ella

_**FIN THE END FIN THE END FIN THE END FIN THE END **_

0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

**TErminÉEEE!!! BIEN!! XDXD Creo k no me ha salido tan mal**

**Espero k os haya gustado y k lo comentéis!!!**

**BSSSS**

**EVA UCHIHA**


End file.
